


The truth is reveal

by Elit3



Series: Hunter and Sebastian. [2]
Category: A Mother's Nightmare (2012), Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Sebastian explain everything which happen in a mother's nightmare to Hunter.





	The truth is reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my previous work. I hope that you will like it. Normaly it should have a next which will a direct continuation of this fic.

I could'nt take it anymore since last week Sebastian is again his old him :hurtful reflection, inexplicable anger … He even come back to our room completely drunk last night. To day is Saturday it's nine o'clock and at this moment i should have been with the warblers training them for the the selections but instead i let Nick and Jeff dealing with the Warblers when i am watching over my drunk boyfriend. I love Bas i do but i can't understand him some times like this week i thought that the accident with the dumbass two weeks ago was over however it's look like not. I want to take care of him, protect him because even if he look like nothing can hurt him i know better, i know that even if he don't want to admit it Seb need to be protected and loved. Now it is a hard thing to do specially when he don't let me do it but i guess that this is the reason why i love him. Speaking of the wolfe Bas just wake up and before i could say anything he go directly to the toilet to throw up. As the good boyfriend that i am i go support him and hold him when throws everything away that his stomach can hold. I let him brush is teeth and then let him kiss me.

-Here thake this it will help you with you head.

-Ouch he said don't talk to loud my head is going to explode. What is it anyway can't i have coffee ? 

He look at me with puppy eye but it won't work this time so i told him that don't have his coffee will be his punishment for come back drunk but i give him croissants otherwise he will be in a bad mood if he does not eat. He moan after me but go sit next to me in the bed. I put my right harm around his shoulder for put him closer. In this position Sebby have his head below my chin with our leg interweave. I let us stay in this calm position that we both like for 20 minutes before i begin to talk.

-Sebby i … i don't understand why do you get drunk or why you go back to the old you but you have to tell me because all the Warblers begin to be uncomfortable with you're behavior.

Sebastian stand up like that he is not press against me abd with a stone face he say

-What good boyfriend you are Hunter taking the Warbler for excuse to ask me what's wrong. If you want to know nothing is going on i am fine. 

This time it is my time to stand up but contrary to the co-captain of the Warblers i get out of the bed and cross my arms on my chest.

-It is not like that and you know it Sebastian. I am not taking the Warblers as an excuse, i am just saying fact. Since last week you are more sarcastic than i though possible and i see you at you're wrost. So tell me please ? It is about the asshole who told you bad thing two weeks ago because i told you he will let you alone and won't try again or he will end at the hospital. 

-This dude ? I am so over it Hunter ! Yell Sebastian to me. You don't understand in fact you can't and this time you won't be able to protect me. Also i am not a children or one of your little soldier i don't need you're protection so let it go i told you i am fine !

I look at my lover shocked it is the first time i hear him yell. Usually he just play it cool or look at you with his green eyes intensely, say some sarcastic answer and leave the room but yell ? That new. Whatever happening it's really look like important if he react this way.

-Bas i know you don't need to be protected but i want to or better i need to protect what i love which include yoy. I just want you to know something : i love you and whatever happening, whatever you are hidding it will not change what is between you and i. Even if you are not ready to tell me just know that i will always be here for you so is the Warblers. We all care about you even i you don't see it. But i know that what you are hidding is killing you, you are less focus in class or during the practice,you jump lunch and you are not sleeping i can feel it because you do not make this little snore so adorable. 

When i was doing my little speech i could see his beautiful green eye fill with tear. Before i could say something else i have a seventeen teenagers hooked on me. I never feel so powerless before Bas wasn't just crying he was sobbing to and i couldn't do anything for help except hold him as strong that i could for try to make him feel better. I never thought that one day i will see Sebastian Smythe be in this condition he look … broken and it is breaking my heart to see him like this but i also feel proud because i am, except his family, the only person that he will trust enough to see this part of him. He on me during minutes before he fall asleep. I let him rest while i was thinking about everything which happen since he wake up when i stop i decide to tkae my phone for listen music and send texto to Nick for know what's going on during the practice. It's my life from Bon Jovi play in my headphones but i am not focus on the song. All my concentration go to the man in my arm. Bas wear my tee-shirt from my old military school which is too big for him and have little hole at some places however even if i don't understand why he still want to wear it. The time pass , 10 am then 11 am before i know it was lunch time but Sebby keep sleeping. Also when he is sleeping he look so peaceful like if all the weight on his shoulder disapeared. After a while someone knock at the door. It is Jeff and Nick who bring us food. Nick put the tray on my desk and give me a paper whereas Jeff give food to Mr puss and Barry. When they left i open the paper and is see that it was a resume of how the practice go on. I will thanks them maybe with taking the song they want the warblers at the selections if i remember it was Live while we are young from One direction. Before the food could get cold i wake up Sebastian who look like a kitten when he stretches and tries to hide under my chin. I go search the tray for us to eat.

-What time is it ? Did he ask me.

-Time to eat come here sleaphead.

We start to eat and i told him how held the practice after the note that i receive from Nick and Jeff. 

-I think we should sing the One Direction song you know the song that Niff want to sing for selections.

-Why not is a good song which represent us i mean we want to leave and we are young. Since you decide de think about the song for the selections do you think about the one i told you ?

-No Sebastian i told you we won't sing Whistle by Flo Rida and don't try to make you're puppy eye on me it will not work on me.

-Why not is a good one *wink* Anyway if we can't decide the Warblers will choose. 

-Exactly so don't try to corrompt them you want.

-Me ? Did he say with a wounded look try to corrompt someone ? it's totally don't sound like me at all you must be mistaken me with another person. 

We laugh and as a revenge i throw him a pieces of braid which go crash on his hair this make me laugh lourder. 

-Oh you fond this funny Hunter ? He look at me with a playful smile and i know that i just open a war. 

We play to throw stuff to the other for minutes before we fall on his bed with me in the top of him but i carful watch for not to crush him since i am more beefy than him.

-Hi did i say in the same time that i put my hand gently on his cheek.

-Hi did he answer back with thrusting his head in my hand. 

-I like it when we are in this mood Seby. 

-It's ... it's not my name. He whisper so low that i am not sure to have correctly understand what he say.

-What? Did i ask with stand up a bit on my forearm for see him better.

-Sebastian Smythe is not my real name Hunt did he answer. My name is Stewart, Chris Stewart. 

This time i totaly stand up Sebastian or Chris i don't know do the same thing. My face realy should look My head must reflect what i think means shock because he continue

-It's not a joke Hunter Chris Stewart is my really name. Two years ago the cops puts me in witness protection and for this reason i have to change my name and move here in Ohio. I know that you mad at me to lie but please i can explain everything.

He start to pace the room he always pace when he stress and in this case i'm pretty sure that he don't where to start. So i decide to go sit one the bed for show him that i won't go anywhere. He keep wlaking alround the room and speaking to himself in french for 5 more minutes before he start talking.

-D'accord ... Alright i will tell you everything if you promise me to don't interrupt and to not say one world to anyone. I nod for show him that i understand and he start talking. So back in France when i was fifteen my parent broke up and my girlfriend broke whith me because yeah at this time i had a girlfriend. Anyway for this reason i was kind of depressive but one day when i finally get back to school i meet her. Her name was Vanessa she had blue eyes and brown hair and at this time she was the kind of girl who don't lose her time with me but she start talking with me like if i interse her. The first day we meet we kiss and after this moment all speed up in a way we start dating and it was amazing. I mean she was nice, my bestfriend like her and she was my first time but she also tell me lie stuff like she have a host family since she is a kid because her mother die or that she have little brother. Of course at this moment i didn't know it. And she was spending all her time at my house for some reason, make me skip classes and drink even if i didn't want to cause of the antecedent that my family have with alcohol. But it was love ... I guess and even if my mom warn me about her i didn't listen. One day all go miss up it was the day when i rather go training than spend time with her and as a revenge i see her with Kale. This day we broke up and the evening she call me and say that she will do it because Kale hurt her and that she don't have nobody. So i go into the place and she give me alcohol and drug like that i won't me able to remember whats happening last night. The day after the cops come and say that i... rape her of course i didn't remember anything. I was alone because she told to everybody whats happen they all turn them back on me even my bestfriend from infant school didn't trust me. I begin to trust it, trust that i did it you know rape her i thought that my life was over because i was a monster.. But one day she call me and say she was ready to forgive me that i wasn't my fault that she souldn't give me alcohol after what i told her about my family. So one day i was going to her home but Jokers some person beat and i to the hospital. I protect her when i told the cops that i was just go breathe outside. And the day after she ask me to go to the park so we go there. For be honest i don't remember what's happen next but what i know it's that she once again give me drugs and that she make me cut myself. This day i almost die Hunter if my mom wasn't arrive at the good time i will be dead now. For all of this i couldn't stay in France because i have no one and i couldn't see my bestfriend who didn't trust me so my mom and dad even if they divorced decide to move their live here. For protection the cops put us in the witness protection and since i have a knew name i become some else. This day i guess that Chris Stewart actually die and i become Sebastian Smythe and this time i decide to don't let anyone hurt me. Also this is way i become gay well i was bisexual but the disgusted me to be with a girl and to have a relationship.

My brain was cashed by everything Sebastian told me. I don't understand why somoene could do such a thing to someone specially to Sebastian. I just imagine a fifteen years old and innocent Seb be hurt in such a way. Understand make thing so much which make me forget to answer. 

-P...please Hunter say something anything. Please? Did he say broken. 

-Where is she now? It was the only thing my brain could thing about.

-She was in an psychiatric Hospital. 

-Was!? Where is she NOW Sebastian. Did i say with stand up from where i was. When i yell he jump and look down for don't make me see his tears. I take him into my arm and repeat my question but slowly.

-I ... i don't know Hunt she escape my mom call me a week ago for tell me this. She could be everywhere hurting someone else or .... or trying to find me because she didn't kill me like she do to the other. This possibility make me hold him stronger we end up on the floor with me still holding him.

-Hey this is you're turn to listen. First i don't care what she could do to you like i say before i still love you with the cuts which i always wanted to know where they're coming from by the way and all the rest. Second what you say is wrong Chris Stwart is not dead he is still here deep down. I never could put a name on it before but now i understand. Sebastian Smythe is just a all you put for protect yourself .When we are together or when you are with a person you trust like Nick and Jeff you break this wall you build.It is the same thing when you receive comics from you're father or when you're mother call you or when something is hurting you have this look on you're face whereas you think nobody looking but i see them because i am always watching over you. All this time it was Chris and not Sebastian. I know you are thiking about he time you blind Blaine or intimidate New Direction and think that Chris will never done such a thing but i was just a mistake they forgive you and every teenagers do mistakes they make you grow up. Third she won't hurt you i will make sure of that. If she come to close of you i will kill her. I will always protect you Chrisy.

-Chrisy? did he say laughing even my mom don't call me like that.

-Yes i said what is wrong with this nickname? Don't you like it Chrisy? Did i answer laughing and as a revenger for him to mocking me i decide to attack him with his weakness: tickles.

he shouted for me to stop and tryya to disengage but my military training prevented him from. After a while i end up on the top of him so i start kissing hom. For the first time whe have a nice and slow sex full of love and unspoken promises which change us from the rough and fast sex we usually have. Whitout know that two bird heard all the conversation we had.


End file.
